


Welcome to the Unicorn Store

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Headcanons, drabbles, oneshots involving Kit from Unicorn Store.tumblr - @topcaroldanversYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Welcome to the Unicorn Store

· Kit would be adventurous in the bedroom with you.  
· She’d make you a DIY blindfold she’d use on you.  
· Kit wouldn’t be into using handcuffs on you, instead she’d use a scarf.  
· Her strap would be rainbow colored, and she’d at least call it her ‘unicorn horn’ once a week.  
· You never get tired of it.  
· She loves when you suck her strap.  
· She could watch you for hours, moving it deeper into your throat.  
·Kit loves fucking you from behind, but also missionary.  
· She loves being able to watch you as you come around her strap.  
· Although, she loves being able to pull your hair as she fucks you from behind.  
· As well as hooking her fingers into your mouth.  
· Kit will call you ‘Princess’, but will also call you filthy names.  
· Such as 'Slut’.  
· If you were comfortable with it.  
· Praise kink!! (Giving and Receiving).  
· Sometimes when you’re over parents house, and they’re not home, she fucks you in every room.  
· In every position.  
· She loves when you sit on her face.  
· Or her strap.  
· Kit loves it all.  
· She loves fucking you on your side, because she’s able to choke, or if you’re up for it, anal.  
· Kit is really into anal (giving).  
· Everything to do with it.  
· If you’re in a car, stuck in traffic, she’ll finger fuck you.  
· But will stop every time you look away from her.  
· Even if she’s busy looking at the road.  
· Kit is a tease.  
· She loves when you beg her, but gives in quickly.  
· After sex, she’ll cuddle you.  
· Wrapping her arms around you, telling you how beautiful you looked coming all over strap/fingers  
· She’ll lean in and whisper, “Want Pizza?”


End file.
